


抓到一只小白猫（我凯）

by chongaixiaomeiren



Category: all凯 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongaixiaomeiren/pseuds/chongaixiaomeiren





	抓到一只小白猫（我凯）

勾引--又名抓到一只小白猫

这个傻乎乎的脑洞来自俊俊的白毛衣和我家门前小花园葡萄架顶露着肚皮呼呼大睡了一整天的小白猫 =v=

看完不要跟我讨论唯物和逻辑哈哈

===============================

鬼知道为什么我好不容易放个长假不好好出去玩，却跑来这个郊区别墅过起清心寡欲百无聊赖的生活。要不是秘书正巧前几天给我看了几张这个别墅的照片问我是不是要请人去定期打扫一下，都快忘了这个地处偏僻的房子，可能是最近工作太忙了，看到照片上被美丽的植物包围装饰的房子，突然就被吸引住了。

早上被鸟叫声吵醒，推开窗子，清新的空气混着泥土的芬芳铺面而来，前面小花园有一片葡萄架，白色的长廊被绿色的枝蔓缠绕覆盖着，阳光下尤为青翠欲滴。

手机早被我关了机，我在厨房哼着歌煎蛋，做早餐，打开电视听着无关痛痒的娱乐新闻，远离该死的财经，这才叫生活。我一边吃着早餐一边看着电视，突然被一张脸吸引住了，一个看起来十五六岁的少年，穿着一件毛茸茸温暖宽松的纯白毛衣，带着一副金丝边的古典眼镜，猫儿一样眼尾上挑圆溜溜的眼睛，笑得纯真俏皮，活脱脱一只白色小奶猫一样纯净可爱。下意识的舔了舔嘴唇，我才开始注意新闻的内容，原来这就是最近那个火遍了全国的少年偶像王俊凯，最近向国际发展也是风生水起，拍了个国际大片去纽约宣传，结果竟然由于助理的懈怠失职在逛街的时候失踪了，已经超过48小时了，一点线索也没有，这个消息马上登上了各大媒体的头条，国内整个炸了锅，粉丝像热锅上的蚂蚁急得团团转，经济公司傻了眼没敢做任何回应拒绝一切采访躲了起来，不作为的无能姿态被众人骂的狗血喷头。

我皱了皱眉，竟然发现自己很担心这个毫无交集的少年，大概查了他的资料，原来他刚过十七岁的生日只是看起来要小一点，可是一个未成年的孩子在异国完全陌生寒冷的街头，穿的单薄、身无分文要怎么办。忍不住马上打电话让助理派人去纽约那条街详细调查寻找一下，也和警方那边的熟人打了招呼，有消息第一时间通知我，虽然对方有些莫名其妙也一口答应下来。

我满脑子都是这个莫名失踪的漂亮少年，媒体天天都在播放他的视频和照片，他无忧无虑笑的样子，萌萌的发呆的样子，演戏时难过落泪的样子，孤独时安静寂寞的样子，完全没了悠闲度假的心情，不由自主进了书房，想多查询一些他相关的消息。

刚打开门就发现书架上跳下来一团白影，灵巧的窜到了窗台上，一只通体雪白的小奶猫，瞪着圆溜溜的墨蓝色眼睛警惕的打量着我，小猫儿干净漂亮得要命，但很瘦四肢纤细，刚断奶没多久的样子，微微发抖，看着那双会说话的眼睛我瞬间又联想起那个猫一样的少年，在完全陌生的地方也会内心慌张无助还要装作坚强吧，我张了张嘴，实在不知道该如何表达我的友好，最后竟然下意识低沉拙劣的喵了一声，小猫似乎受了惊，嫌弃的瞪了我一眼，转身跳到了院子里，一溜烟顺着树干爬上了被绿色缠绕的白色长廊顶部，依旧警惕的看着我，我只好做了个您请便的手势，离开窗子，开始用电脑查询王俊凯的各种信息，偶尔抬头，才发现小白猫躺在一小块装饰木板上被暖烘烘的阳光晒着竟然露着肚皮像个人似得伸展着四肢睡着了，毫无防备白白软软的一小团，粉嫩嫩的鼻子和肉垫，可爱极了。看着电脑上和猫儿一样跳到工作人员身上玩闹的少年，无忧无虑笑出猫纹露出两颗小虎牙，突然觉得如果找到他，养一只小猫也不错。

不过晚秋的天气也是说变就变，不一会儿远处就传来雷声阴云密布，远远看到那只小白猫被惊醒，在长廊顶上不知所措的转了几圈，似乎不敢下来，我赶紧跑到院子长廊下边，看着那双和少年一样的眼睛下意识的就喊“俊俊，乖，下来，我接住你。” 这只小奶猫就像听得懂一样，看了看我张开的双手又和我对视打量着我，似乎在评估危险性，有些落雨点了，小猫真的不能淋雨，我有点急，拿出自己二十几年最温柔的语气像哄骗小孩一样，“俊俊，乖，快下雨了，要湿透了，快跳下来，哥哥一定会接住你的，听话。”

雨把小猫弄得半湿透了，它终于跳到我的怀里，我抱着这白白软软一个小毛团，忍不住亲了亲他的小脑袋，打趣道“小笨蛋，你妈妈只教会你爬树没教你下来吗？”小奶猫有点冷的发抖，把小脑袋埋进我衣服里，一副害羞的样子。怕小猫生病，我赶紧回到别墅，给它洗了个澡，用毛巾裹住给它吹干，又倒了牛奶喂它，小东西喝了牛奶之后还是可怜巴巴的望着我，我摸摸它的头，“你这是饿了几天啊，我这没有猫粮，等会晚餐给你煎牛排和做小鱼好不好？”

晚餐我还没顾得上先吃，就先忙着把煎好的牛排切成小丁，鱼肉挑了刺，一点点喂给小奶猫，它实在太小了，很怕它会被鱼刺卡住，“嗯，俊俊，我以后就叫你俊俊好不好？看来你喜欢这个名字。”小猫似乎饿了很久了，有点狼吞虎咽的吃着我手上的肉丁和鱼肉，小舌头舔的我手指痒痒的，“俊俊，乖，慢点吃，别噎住，你这是饿了多久啊。”最后一直吃到它小肚子圆鼓鼓的才满足的舔着小猫嘴，爬到我怀里蹭了蹭。

伺候着小猫吃完了，我草草的吃了晚餐，抱着小猫上了床，郊区的夜晚还是很冷的，它太小了，在沙发或地毯上肯定会被冻坏的。打了几个电话问了助理和警方那边情况，都还是毫无进展，说是最坏的打算可能王俊凯已经被绑架了。我失望又担心，捧着小猫，看着它那双和少年相似的眼睛，“俊俊，有一个男孩也叫俊俊，他失踪了，我很担心他，不知道什么时候能找到他。”小白猫乖乖的喵了一声，水润润的猫眼似乎要流泪一样，我忍不住亲了亲它粉红的小嘴巴，它愣了几秒却突然挣扎开我的手跳到我肚子上把头钻到了被子里，我呆住了，这是。。。猫也会害羞吗？

我迷迷糊糊的睡到半夜，意识朦胧中似乎觉得怀里毛茸茸软绵绵的那团小东西似乎大了好多。嗯，依旧是好软暖暖的一团，我顺着那光滑柔软的长毛摸下去，怎么突然觉得手感滑溜溜肉乎乎的，我惊得瞬间睁开了眼睛，借着月光，我发现自己怀里抱着一个美貌的少年，他只穿了一件宽松的白毛衣，下身光着，一条腿不老实的搭在我身上，我左手搂着他纤细的腰，右手正是摸在他滑溜溜的大腿上，他毛茸茸的小脑袋正埋在我颈窝里，睡的正香，我大脑迅速飞转，这是怎么回事，人是怎么送到我床上的？以前也不是没有过半夜自己送上床的小明星小模特，有些是自作聪明的手下或朋友的惊喜，有些是自以为是的仙人跳，我有点洁癖口味又挑，很多时候敬谢不敏直接赶出去。

我慢慢换了个姿势避免弄醒这个少年，才看清他的脸，长长的睫毛上挑的桃花眼，小巧的鼻子，浅淡的嘴唇，越看越心惊，怎么这么像王俊凯？莫非陈助理知道自己最近对他感兴趣就去找了相似的人送来？呵，陈助理确实有时候很懂得我的心思，想想自己只是口味挑一点也不是什么柳下惠，如果合适也会顺水推舟及时行乐的，最近确实对这个少年有了点朝思暮想的味道，可能找个相似的解决了就好了。想着我就翻身压到了少年柔软的身体上，顺着他光滑细嫩的大腿摸上去。里面竟然什么都没穿，我揉捏着光滑柔嫩的大腿根和圆润挺翘弹性十足的臀肉赞叹起来，好完美鲜嫩的身体。他在我的玩弄下终于醒了，睁开朦胧的眼睛迷糊的看着我，我以为他会像以前有些小明星一样玩点欲擒故纵的把戏挣扎一下，结果他搂住我的脖子，无辜纯净的眼睛看着我，“主人，你喜欢俊俊吗？”连名字都设计的很到位，我忍不住亲了亲他浅粉的小嘴巴，“当然最喜欢俊俊啦。” 

他听到我说喜欢他，突然害羞起来的小猫咪一样拱到我怀里，小耳朵都泛了粉，我抱着少年纤细柔软的身体，他身上有种清新自然的茉莉香还带着点奶味好闻的很，我舔了舔他粉红的小耳朵笑着问，“宝宝用了什么香水这么好闻，没断奶一样。”  
“啊？没，没有香水。。。”他迷迷糊糊的抬起头，一双上挑的桃花眼氤氲着水汽，单纯无辜又透着不经意勾人的慵懒。

我心情大好某处被小猫爪挠着一样麻麻痒痒蠢蠢欲动，心里一边称赞陈助理这不知道从哪弄来这个宝贝真的对我胃口，一边把小猫咪抱到我大腿上跨坐着想尽快开饭，我捧着他粉嫩的小脸亲了亲他的鼻尖，“宝宝既然喜欢我，知道要做什么吗？”  
“恩，知道，我应该让主人开心。”“他们怎么教的怪怪的，别叫我主人了叫哥哥。”估计又是那些什么角色扮演之类的设定，我无奈的想这孩子还没成年吧，可能是那些地方专门养着卖给有钱人玩乐的孩子，一副纯真懵懂的样子估计还不知道让主人开心是什么意思，突然觉得自己有点卑鄙，不过真的忍不住了，而且他跟着我，我以后自然会对他很好的。

我捏着他小巧的下巴抬起他的小脸，“宝宝，哥哥饿了，你能帮哥哥吗。”“恩，可是我不太会做饭。。呜~”我迫不及待的抱住他吻住那个浅淡的小嘴巴允吸起来，舌头探进去挑逗他小小的舌尖，他被我吻的晕乎乎的身子软下去，过了一会憋气的用小肉手拍打着我想推开我，我舍不得放开，他就往后蹭，小手一把按在我硬的发烫的某处后，小屁股又滑过去正好卡到臀缝里，简直撩到那里爆炸起火，我放开他两人都喘着粗气不过原因各异，“宝宝，帮哥哥摸摸。。。”我握着他的小手强迫他摸到那里揉弄起来，我听着自己的声音低沉嘶哑的吓人，也觉得自己行为无耻极了，但是那种弄脏他的欲望真是无可抑制，他的小手白嫩秀气手心肉肉的像猫咪的肉垫一样可爱，抓着我那里软软的舒服极了，他好奇的揉揉捏捏，对着我奇怪的说，“硬硬的变大了。。。”  
“乖，过会你就知道为什么硬了。。。腿打开一点。。。”我把他放到床上，他光裸着腿有些害羞，却还是听话的把腿慢慢向着我打开了，他发育的不错，不过肯定没什么经验，干净粉嫩的样子，我坏心的朝他下面吹热气，舔了舔他那里和大腿内侧，他就敏感的发抖全身泛了红，这么敏感估计自渎都很少吧。第一次手边没润滑油，我又怕他受伤就去厨房找了水果蛋糕，甜蜜柔软的香气很适合他的味道。

我含着带着奶油的草莓喂他，他乖乖地张嘴咬住吞下去，舔了舔小嘴巴似乎很满意这味道，又黏上来搂着我的脖子舔我嘴唇上的奶油，小猫一样的舌尖麻酥酥的痒，最后小舌头还意犹未尽的探进来舔弄，总是无意间撩人的小东西，我哪里会放过他直接抱住狂吻，唇齿交缠里都是奶油草莓甜蜜的香气，沾满奶油的手指也偷偷的顺着他的臀缝滑进去，逗弄着他的的私处揉捏着半翘起的小东西，最后弄得他咿咿呀呀呻吟着射出来软成一滩水一样挂在我脖子上喘气，滑嫩嫩的大腿夹住我的手不让动，抬着泛着红晕的小脸泪眼朦胧的看着我，“乖，刚才不是还很舒服吗，听话，把腿打开。”他红着脸满不情愿却还是乖乖的把腿分开了，腿间全是奶油滑腻腻的泥泞一片，我笑着吻住他分散他的注意，下边掰开他的腿，手指蘸着奶油小心的一点点探进去抽cha起来，他那里太过小巧紧致，很难进去，里面却温暖湿滑非常舒服，我下边早已紧绷的快爆炸，抽插的动作也有点粗暴起来，他委屈的看着我，我只好赶紧喂他蛋糕上的水果哄着，偷偷往下边可爱的小嘴儿也塞了几颗剥了皮的葡萄，他夹着葡萄一副被我欺负到要哭的样子，“恩~不要。。。不要吃了。。。”我吻掉他眼角的泪，哄着他“宝宝乖，宝宝吃饱了，哥哥也要开始吃了。”

我把奶油抹到他乳尖和翘起的小东西上，开始品尝自己的大餐，我舔弄允吸着他粉嫩的乳尖，一直吸的那里红肿挺立起来，他小猫儿一样的小声叫着更勾的我心痒痒的。他身子真的软的要命，腰柔韧纤细，基本什么姿势都可以，长腿也可以掰得很开，我把他的腿挂到肩膀上，掐着他细软的腰，硬的发疼发烫的东西在他腿间柔嫩处蹭了几下便往里猛地一顶，他尖叫一声眼泪哗哗的流，小虎牙咬住下唇，哭的眼角鼻头红红的委屈之极的小摸样，让人又心疼又更想蹂躏弄哭他，我赶紧抱起他从毛茸茸的后脑勺沿着脖子后背一路摸顺着毛哄小猫一样，下面却毫不客气的狠狠抽插起来，像被柔嫩湿热的小嘴咬住允吸一样舒服的要命，只想顶进更深更里面享受，不知道顶到了哪里他摇着头哭唧唧的说，“恩~~不要。。啊。。。别，别弄那里。。。”小猫爪在我背后乱挠，受不了的一口咬住我的肩膀小虎牙刺到肉里刺激的我差点射在里面，下边小嘴咬的更紧了，我揉捏着他滑嫩的臀瓣在他耳边喷着热气，“宝宝乖，别咬的这么紧，我都快被你夹断了。”他缓过劲儿舔了舔我肩膀的血迹又来舔弄我的喉结，撩的我从心里一直痒到了下面，脑子里炸的弦儿都崩断了，后边觉得自己像禽兽一样，把他推到床上趴着掐着他的小腰从后面顶进去猛操，专门在那个点上又顶弄又研磨，弄的他受不住的射了好几次，哭着求我我也没放过他，最后在他里面射了好几次灌满了都溢出来，白色的液体混着捣烂的葡萄和奶油从红肿的穴口流出来，在他腿间淫靡诱惑的很，后来好像还把奶油摸在自己下面逼他含住舔干净，还把他身上摸上奶油自己又舔又啃玩了个尽兴，总之帮他洗澡的时候看着他挂着泪痕的小脸都不敢回想只想抽自己，小猫一直哭，哭到打嗝，又可爱又可怜，洗完澡抱着好不容易哄着哭累了睡着了，我心满意足的亲了亲粉嫩的小嘴，总算松了口气。

第二天醒来，我赶紧剥开毯子想给宝宝一个早安吻，哪知道毯子下边是空的，只剩下一只昏睡的小白猫，我抱着小猫心里空落落的，立马打电话质问陈助理，他完全不知情的样子，“老板我知道你的脾气哪敢自作主张啊，你。。。是不是做梦了，最近。。。是不是需要我给你找个人解决一下啊。”  
“不需要，少废话。”我又着急又失望自然没好气。  
“好了好了不说了，你上次说让我调查的那个失踪小明星，我好不容易弄到他失踪时那个店的监控了，发你手机你看看吧。”  
我挂了电话打开助理发的视频，看见是那天那个小明星进一个古董店购物的视频，这个古董店很别致，以前我也去过，我看着他走到书架那边，拿了一本很厚的书翻了一会，正在认真的读什么，突然画面一闪竟然人就消失了，那本书落在了地上。我不可置信的倒回去反复看了好几遍，最后暂停在他看书那里，放大仔细看了看书皮，这本书似乎和我之前逛的时候买的那本很像。

我把小猫用毯子裹好放在床上，赶紧跑去书房找那本书，竟然不在书架里面，我一转头突然发现书打开放在旁边的茶几上，这据说是一本古希腊的魔法书，我曾经选修过一点古希腊文觉得有趣就买了回来，里边说的那些魔法自然是不怎么相信的，我看了看封面确定王俊凯失踪之前读的确实是这本书，书翻开的地方我看了一下，讲的是如何得到不爱你的情人的魔法，“按照要求的时间诱骗他读这段咒文，同时脑中思念他，然后他会忘记一切来到你的身边，变成你最忠诚的奴仆，白天化身为猫，晚上是深爱着你最体贴服从的情人。。。”那只小白猫出现在书房难道就是正在看这本书，我思考了前后这些事情，有了一个自己都不敢相信的推测，王俊凯失踪是因为他误读了咒语？然后昨晚其实我睡了的是王俊凯？现在我床上那只小白猫其实是王俊凯？这一切有点让人难以置信，不过我马上接受了这个事实，或许因为我内心就是如此期待的。

我拿着书跑回卧室，小白猫还在昏睡，我开心的抱着他亲来亲去，小猫动了动耳朵，很不爽的给了我脸上一爪子继续呼呼大睡，我脸上带着抓痕却还是笑的和白痴一样，兴奋之后却陷入一种天人交战的纠结，一个声音说他有自己的人生这样拘禁他据为己有太卑鄙了，另一个声音狂喊我不管，这是我的猫，不，我的人。

打开电视，依然是铺天盖地的当红明星王俊凯失踪最新报道的头条，看见他家人哭的痛彻心扉有些不忍的立马关上了。

呆呆的盯着小猫咪出神，日落的时候，果然一阵白光小猫咪变回了穿着白毛衣的王俊凯，我用毯子把他裹紧抱住他亲了亲他浅粉的小嘴巴，他迷迷糊糊的打了个哈欠醒来了，睁开水汽迷蒙的桃花眼看着我还没回神，我摸着他毛茸茸的小脑袋温柔的说，“宝宝，你饿不饿，晚饭我做好了。”他点了点头扑到我怀里蹭了蹭，小猫一样。他没什么胃口，我喂他喝了燕窝粥吃了点清淡的小菜。

抱着他闻着他身上茉莉混着奶味的香气，越发觉得他快消失一样恋恋不舍，“原来你真的有体香啊宝宝，我放你回去，你会不会完全忘了我。”我摸着他的小脸，他迷茫的看着我，摇了摇头。

我从脖子上摘下一个翡翠的护身符给他挂上摸摸他的头，“家里祖传的，给你做个纪念，希望你以后都平平安安开开心心的。”

他似乎感觉到我很难过，抱着我的脖子爬到我身上小猫儿一样舔了舔我的嘴唇，蹭了蹭我的鼻尖，我忍不住轻轻吻着他柔软的唇瓣，少年身上天生清新的气息包围着我。

我抱着他爱不释手到处亲亲摸摸，哄着他睡着，享受了最后一个美好的夜晚，天亮时我的少年在晨光里又变成了一只睡着的小白猫。我怀里抱着他，拿过那本书来念了那段据说可以解除咒语的希腊文，然后我的小猫，我深爱的少年就这样从我怀里消失了，心也像消失了一样空荡荡的，我坐在床上发呆了大半天不知道该做什么好。

他现在应该回到家人身边了吧，我突然发疯一样打开电视和电脑，看他的最新消息，失踪已久的他被发现躺在家里床上的消息依旧是头条轰炸着娱乐圈，他母亲红着眼圈感谢大家，说他还在昏迷中等他醒过来会和大家道谢。

晚上据说他醒来不久就召开了记者发布会，除了有些疲惫气色还算不错，估计醒来就要应对警方和媒体的各种调查追问吧，怕朋友和粉丝们担心所以他自己要求马上开了记者发布会和大家报平安，之前搜集他的资料也知道他是个很懂得感恩的人，有事时常常怕大家担心他多晚都会和家人朋友粉丝们报个平安。

记者们最关心的问题自然是他这几天发生了什么去了哪里，他苦笑了一下说，“很抱歉，不是不想告诉大家，只是我真的完全没有印象，感觉好像做了一个很长很长的梦，但是我什么都不记得了。不过身体还好，所以大家不要担心，这件事其实我也不想过多去追究，但是会尽力配合警方的调查。”之前他回家后网上就有很多猜测谣言，其中最火的一个就是说他被狂热粉或者anti粉绑架了，最后好在完好无损的被放回来。看来这个小傻子真的以为和粉丝有关，所以不打算追究责任了。发布会最后他感谢了大家，九十度鞠躬很久，现场很多他的粉丝拉着条幅感动开心到嚎啕大哭，我却失落在他那句什么都不记得了，早知道会是这样的不是吗，我叹了口气，心中百感交集。

就当一场梦好了，我苦笑着喝着咖啡，觉得嘴里异常苦涩。但是虽然他忘了我，我可以再去追他啊，让他再爱上我好了，我帅气有钱会做饭还会逗猫，他怎么可能不爱我，这么想着突然觉得活过来了。

我马上给陈助理打电话，要他订当晚的机票，我要马上回去，“我的大少爷，你这是怎么了，不是求了半年老头子才批的假吗，你不要后悔啊。”  
“我对工作归心似箭你要开心才对，对了，帮我查一下王俊凯最近的行程，我们要和他谈一下代言的事情，赞助他所有的节目，我要去现场，对，我觉得这对我们集团的宣传是个特别好的机会，你和我爸说一下，好了，少废话，难道你不相信我的眼光。”

我从网上订好花，盘算着该怎么设计一个美好的初次见面让他记住我并好感倍增。


End file.
